


and it's promising ecstasy

by philindas



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 14:07:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7108270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philindas/pseuds/philindas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melinda hates cocktail parties- and thankfully, so does the well-dressed man who nearly spills his drink on her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and it's promising ecstasy

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting half-finished on my laptop for like a year, so I cleaned it up and finished it! Title from Burn With Me by Lea Michele.

She hated parties.

She was only at the Stark Industries party because Maria had begged her, and because she desperately needed the new gym equipment Tony was promising her if she ‘cut loose for once’. She’s put on the only black dress she owned, pulled her hair up, and even swiped on some red lipstick; she’d stopped short at wearing heels though, because even new gym equipment wasn’t worth the pain in her feet.

She’s on her third glass of red wine and slightly buzzed; Pepper had left her only moments before to go solve whatever problem Tony was causing (after assuring her that the equipment would be sent to her gym within the next two weeks), and she was enjoying the view when she felt someone bump into her from behind.

“Sorry!” exclaimed a masculine voice as she turned around, careful of her drink. The owner of the voice was an attractive man; he was dressed in black pants and a well-fitting white shirt- he’d clearly ditched his suit jacket, and rolled the sleeves of his shirt up, revealing a set of defined forearms.

“No harm done,” she replied easily, offering him a small smile. The man returned the smile, blue eyes bright as they took her in, before he extended his free hand towards her.

“Phil Coulson,” he said as she took his hand, shaking it firmly.

“Melinda May,” she replied, and his eyes widened in interest.

“As in Melinda May that owns Tai Chi Palace?” he asks, and Melinda nods, grimacing slightly. “Seems like you’re not too fond of the name.”

“My ex-husband though it would give us more recognition if we had a brandable name,” she answered, shrugging her shoulders. “Of course we offer more than just tai chi at this point, and we still have just the one gym, so the “brandable” name is somewhat pointless, now.”

She sighed, tucking a few loose strands of hair back behind her ear and taking a sip of her wine before looking back up at him. “And what do you do, Phil Coulson?”

“I work for SHIELD Inc,” he answered, thumb brushing the lip of his beer bottle. “I push a lot of paper and sit behind a big desk, basically. Kind of sucks, being director, to be totally honest.”

Melinda laughed, eliciting a smile from him as he looked down at her. “So how do you know Stark?”

“Other than the fact that he’s a pain in my ass?” Phil asks, lips turned up in the corners in amusement before he continues. “He does a lot of R&D for SHIELD, and his wife is the liaison between Stark Industries and SHIELD. You?”

“My friend Maria introduced me to Tony, helped me get his endorsement to get some new equipment in my gyms- I’m trying to open a few new stores along the east coast and he’s helping with the startup capital,” she replies, taking a sip of her drink. “I even put on a stupid dress for this stupid party.”

“Well, if it helps, you look phenomenal in it,” Phil tells her, and she fells warmth flush her cheeks. Her lips touch the lip of her glass, and she looks over her shoulder before she leans in.

“Think we’ve been here long enough?” she whispers conspiratorially, and Phil leans in closer, smelling like expensive cologne and good scotch.

“Wanna get out of here?” he whispers back in the same tone, and she nods, setting her glass down on a nearby table and thanking her past self for taking a cab to the party.

_

Phil slams her against the wall, mouth attacking her neck as she fumbles for her keys in her small clutching, moaning her approval at the biting kisses her trailed down the column of her throat. His hands gripped her hips tightly, digging into the black fabric of her dress, and she turned in his arms to insert her key into the lock as his lips sucked on her pulse point.

She finally shoved the door open after a few moments of twisting the key while trying to concentrate as Phil set out to mark her neck with a series of long sucks. Her arm slid up to wrap around his neck over her shoulder, holding him tight against her and rocking her hips backwards. “Bedroom’s to the left.”

Phil starts moving her in that direction; she kicks off her heels, lengthening the height difference between them- it only takes him a few moments for him to have her jump up, wrapping her thighs around his waist as her mouth meets his. He tastes like scotch and pizza, an odd but enjoyable combination, and her arms wrap around his neck as he stumbles down the hallway leading to her bedroom.

He sets her down once they’re inside, and she shimmies out of her dress as he undoes the buttons of his shirt, licking his lips as she reveals the dark lace covering her skin. “God you’re gorgeous.”

She smirks, fingers flirting with her bra as he discards the shirt, displaying an impressive set of pecks and a scar stretching over his heart. She raises an eyebrow, curious, and he shrugs, touching it self-consciously. “Heart replacement.”

He looks so adorably uncomfortable all she can do is kiss him again; she attacks his belt, shoving the zipper down and letting the pants fall to the floor. They walk together to the bed, Phil’s hands in her hair and hers around his waist as he lowers her onto the mattress. He kisses his way down her body, kneeling at the edge of her bed as he pulled her closer, lips on her stomach.

He mouths at her through the black lace covering her sex, drawing a long, low moan from her as he warms her up. He can’t taste anything through the fabric, though, so he tugs the panties off, teeth sinking into the soft, smooth skin of her inner thighs. He tugs her right to the edge of the bed, balancing her with his palms on her thighs before his tongue licks from her perineum to her clit.

She gasps, one hand tangling in her hair as the other held his head against her as he sucked at her clit, hard; her hips began to rock into his face, high little panting moans leaving her mouth as Phil’s teeth close around her clit. “ _Phil!_ ”

She falls back against the bedspread, chest heaving as she shivers while her eyes slipping closed. Phil kisses his way up her body, mouth latched to her jaw as he lays beside her; when he kisses her, his tongue tastes like her, and she moans against his mouth. She tugs lazily at his belt while they kiss, fingers stroking over his straining cock through the fabric of his suit pants.

“C’mon, big boy, off,” she murmurs against his mouth, pushing at him until he moves away; she undoes her bra as he loses the pants and boxer briefs. He’s long and thick and hard, and she likes the way he feels in her palm as she kisses him again, fingers wrapping around him.

She turns until she’s on her hands and knees on the bed, with the bars of her headboard within reach, and Phil’s palm slides up her spine as his lips touch her back, just above the curve of her ass. She hears the sound of a condom being ripped open before the blunt head of his cock is pressing against her entrance; she tilts her hips until he pushes inside of her, hands gripping her hips tightly as he sheaths himself to the hilt.

“ _Fuck_ you feel good,” she manages to gasp out as they still, poised on the edge of pleasure as Phil groans out her name.

“That’s my line,” Phil replies breathlessly, starting to move after a moment, slowly at first, letting Melinda get used to his size. “So damn _tight_.”

Melinda doesn’t reply with anything more than a moan; one hand comes up to grip her headboard as Phil’s thrusts get harder, pushing her forward. The room is filled with the slap of skin on skin and a chorus of moans and sighs; Phil’s hand twined in her hair, tugging just lightly enough to sting, and the motion turns her on enough to cause a rush of wetness between her legs.

“Harder,” Melinda manages to whimper, feeling him comply in seconds as the hand not wrapped around the headboard moved to her clit, slicking over it in sharp, short circles. “Fuck, Phil, I’m gonna come- _fuck_ -”

Phil pushes her through her orgasm until she crests with a loud cry of his name, almost a keen- the feeling of her walls pulsing rhythmically around him pushed him over the edge, and he came with a low groan of her name against the skin of her spine. He collapsed beside her on the bed, hand on her hip as she turned to kiss his chest, breathing heavily.

“That was amazing,” Melinda pants, head pillowed on Phil’s sweaty chest, his arm looped around her waist. “So much better than a cocktail party.”

Phil laughs, pulling her closer until he can kiss her head. “So. Wanna go on a date?”

This time Melinda laughs, shaking her head as she tilts her head until she can kiss him on the mouth.

“You’ve already seen me naked, so, might as well.”


End file.
